


Stakeout

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: But I need some macriley fluff about now, F/M, Is anyone surprised this macriley fic is set during 5x03?, i don’t know about u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: It was a beautiful and warm day, and he was about to watch a solar eclipse with Riley by his side. What could be better?Sure this was a stakeout but Mac had to admit, he was really enjoying it.
Relationships: Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Stakeout

**Author's Note:**

> You bet your ass I’m correcting the monstrosity that was 5x03 and there are more fics about this ep to come.   
> This fic is short but I had the urge to write something as soon as I finished watching the ep, and I think we all need some macriley fluff, so please enjoy!  
> Let me know what you think, about this fic, but also about the ep. I wanna hear ur guys’ thoughts!

It was a beautiful and warm day, and he was about to watch a solar eclipse with Riley by his side. What could be better?   
Sure this was a stakeout but Mac had to admit, he was really enjoying it. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in forever, and clearly Riley could tell as well because she commented on it. He smiled.  
“Things finally feel right.”  
And they did. He was on a mission with Riley. Things finally felt like they were back to normal. 

Wrapped up in the moment, he could help but put his face so close to Riley’s, that his heartbeat picked up a notch, as he asked if she had eyes on the package. He knew he didn’t have to get that close, a simple whisper would have sufficed, but he couldn’t explain it, he’d just really _wanted_ to. She leaned in too however, so he didn’t feel bad about giving in to his impulse. 

Things were going great, until of course, they weren’t.  
“Uh, slight problem, I’ve been made,” and looking over, Mac saw Josephine stand up and start to look around.

Given that they were meant to be on a "date”, an obvious solution about how to make sure she didn’t see them came to mind and he locked eyes with Riley. She quickly shook her head and whispered, “nuh uh uh.”  
Mac felt relieved, Desi, Bozer and Russ were watching after all, and also a bit… disappointed?   
Also slightly hurt. Why was Riley so relieved to not to kiss him?

She got up on one elbow, the back of her head facing Josephine, then leaned slightly forward to cover Mac’s face, but put a hand on chest to steady herself and he couldn’t help but inhale at her touch.  
Slight panic crossed her face and she started to move her hand and body back.  
"I'm sorry I was just trying to -"

He quickly grabbed her hand and put it back against his chest, smiling slightly as her eyes widened.  
"It’s okay.”  
He left his hand on top of hers, wrapping his fingers around her hand to reassure her it was okay, and couldn’t help but smile when she made no move to move it. 

She smiled, almost shyly, at him, and Mac couldn’t help grinning at the sight, or the butterflies soaring in his stomach.  
She leaned forward, covering his face completely from Joesephine’s point of view, and it made it so her face was above his as her hair fell onto his chest.   
Mac had to admit, only to himself of course, that something similar _had_ happened once, but in a dream. But the way things had ended there… let’s just say the same thing wouldn’t happen here, in a park, in the real world. He'd woken up confused yet, he had to admit to himself again, that he definitely hadn’t hated it. 

Riley's proximity, as well as the lingering dream, caused his heart to beat faster, which Riley could tell because her hand was resting over it. She raised an eyebrow but he only shook his head in reply.

Bozer’s voice in their comms took Mac away from being lost in Riley's eyes and he told them that Joesephine was now walking around, trying to find whoever had hacked her.   
Riley was the one who was in control of this situation right now, so he raised an eyebrow and sighing, she leaned down even further, her face now _just_ above his. It felt like they were sharing the same breath and though he knew it was physically impossible, he could swear that the people sitting next to them could hear his quickening heartbeat like it was on a loudspeaker. 

They may not have been able to hear it, but Riley could feel it, and when she raised an eyebrow again, he simply shook his head for a second time.  
Unlike before, it wasn’t because he wasn't ready to answer her question, but because with Riley this close, the only thing in his head was an alarm going off, saying _Riley! Riley! Riley!_ and it was taking all of his self restraint not to close the _millimeter_ of a gap between them and see what her lips felt like against his. 

Desi voice through comms, jarring his mind off Riley, though not completely (after all, how could it when she was practically lying on top of him?)  
"Your breathing is getting a bit heavy there Mac. You okay?"

On top of him, Riley tried to hide a smile and, even though Desi couldn't see him, Mac shook his head.  
"I'm a bit worried that Josephine and whoever she's meeting up with are going to catch Riley and I. Of course my breathing is a bit heavy.”

He knew, because they could only hear what was going on, Desi, Bozer nor Russ could argue with him, but Riley raised an eyebrow. She had, after all, felt his heart racing and knew it wasn’t just because of the possible danger, but gave nothing away over comms.   
It seemed that the one person who didn’t seem to quite believe him was Bozer who spoke with well hidden amusement in his voice.   
“Mhmm, okay.”

Mac shot Riley an exasperated look and she silently laughed against him, her hair moving over their hands. Mac never realised just how much he loved to make her laugh. 

Bozer spoke up again.  
“Well, Ms Josephine is starting to make her escape so you guys might wanna get on that.”

Mac reluctantly let go of Riley’s hand and they both stood up. As he laughed at the exasperated look on Riley’s face as he went back to get Morty, Mac decided they should come back to the park someday, without the team or a mission, just him and Riley. Maybe they could recreate the pose they had just been in with no pretence of being undercover?   
Mac smiled.   
He could only hope.


End file.
